Problem: Order the expressions from least to greatest. $6^2-6$ $5^2$ $4^2+2^2$
Solution: Let's simplify ${4^2+2^2}$. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}{4^2+2^2} \\ &={16 + 4} \\ & = {20} \end{aligned}$ Now let's simplify ${{6^2-6}}$. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}{6^2-6} \\ &={36-6} \\ & = {30} \end{aligned}$ And finally, $5^2}=5\cdot5 = 25}$. Now we can order the expressions. ${20}<25}<{30}$ So, ${4^2+2^2}<5^2}<{6^2-6}$. The expressions from least to greatest are: $4^2+2^2$ $5^2$ $6^2-6$